


So Happy Together

by elwon



Series: JayDick Flash Fic [19]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Jason Todd, Dreamworlds, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dick Grayson, jaydick-flashfic: fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: An alternate take on the dreamworld Trigon sent Dick and Jason into at the end of season 1.Instead of using hate and violence, they fall under Trigon's influence because of family.





	So Happy Together

**Author's Note:**

> I promised anoncitomikolino a fic with this title (taken from the Turtles's song) way back in January, and I finally deliver!
> 
> Some dialogue taken directly from Titans Season 1 episode 12.

Dick strides into the house, no thoughts in his head other than _help Rachel_.

***

Dick blinks lazily in the California sunshine, enjoying the warmth and the feeling of the pool float underneath him bobbing gently in the water. There’s a niggling thought that he’s forgotten something, but then the baby in his belly kicks, and he forgets everything but how happy and at peace he is.

The baby kicks again, and Dick decides that Jason really needs to feel this. So he slides off the float, through the wonderfully warm water to climbs up the steps of the pool, dripping water as he enters their house. 

Jason is upstairs, painting the soon to be nursery. He’s grown in height and bulk since Dick first met him, and now’s he’s only an inch or so shorter than Dick. In other words, the perfect height for Dick to rest against. He leans on Jason’s back, hooking his chin over Jason’s shoulder and surveys the work done so far.

“You missed a spot.” Dick frowns, pointing at a gap in the painting.

“By which you mean an entire wall? I’m getting to it.” Jason huffs, annoyed, rolling his eyes.

“I thought you were meant to be done by now?” Dick pouts, rubbing at his belly.

“And _I_ thought you were meant to be relaxing.” Jason turns around, facing Dick and sliding his arms around Dick’s back.

“I’m relaxed!” Dick protests, trying not to squirm as the scent of strong alpha invades his nose.

“Bro, you’re basically dancing on the spot.” Jason says with a smirk, pulling Dick closer.

“The baby kicked. And you’re really hot right now. Really hot.” Dick mutters. Pregnancy has thrown all his hormones out of whack, and he’s been so horny that lately he’s ready to go at a change in the breeze.

“You’re insatiable. Not that I’m complaining.” Jason grins, leaning in to kiss Dick so deeply and sweetly Dick can’t help moaning into it.

Their kiss is interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

“I’d better get that.” Jason sighs, and takes the opportunity to watch Jason stride out of the room, strong thighs encased in denim.

“Don’t take too long.” Dick calls out, just to watch Jason grin at him over his shoulder.

Moments later, Dick hears the door open, followed by a less than enthusiastic “What are you doing here?” from Jason.

“I come in peace.” Barbara’s voice carries up the stairs, and Dick can’t resist going down to see her. They last time they saw each other, they parted on bad terms. Babs hadn’t approved of Jason as Dick’s alpha, not anymore than Bruce had.

“Uh huh.” Jason says, still staring at the beta unimpressed.

“Really.” Barbara looks up at Dick as he descends the stairs. “Wow. Alfred told me the good news, but I didn’t realise you were this far along! Congratulations Dick.” To Barbara’s credit, she does actually look pleased for them both. 

“Thanks.” Dick says, hand automatically going to rest on his big belly. The baby kicks gently as if to remind Dick that he’s there.

“I actually came here to wave the white flag.” Barbara looks between the two of them. “Bruce wants to make up.”

“Of course he does.” Jason scoffs, staring out of the window hard. It’s clear he’s not interested in whatever Bruce has to say. Dick on the other hand... He’s willing to try.

“I’ve got two tickets to Gotham here for you.” Babs says, pulling them out of her bag and handing them to Dick after Jason makes no move to take them. “It’d be great if you come. But I’ll leave you two to discuss it.”

“Tell the old man to fucking stick it.” Jason says, walking past Dick with an apologetic smile, going upstairs taking the steps two at a time.

“It’s good to see you, Babs.” Dick says, smiling at her gently. “I’ll let you know what we decide.”

“I really am happy for you both. Tell Jason that?” Barbara says, opening the door and stepping out.

“I will.” Dick promises, saluting her with the tickets. The door closes, and Dick makes his way upstairs to try to convince Jason to come to Gotham with him. He ignores the lingering darkness at his heels.

As he gets out of the cab to stare up at Wayne Manor, Dick really wishes he’d managed to convince Jason to come back with him. The worst part was that they hadn’t even argued, really. Jason had been so resigned that Dick was going when he wanted nothing more to do with Bruce that he’d barely even put up a fight. The far, far too calm way he’d asked if Dick was even coming back had broken Dick’s heart.

Dick can feel his heart rate pick up as he stands there; staring at the place that had never really felt like home, despite the fact it was the one place he’d lived in longest. He puts a steadying hand on his belly, feeling the baby move inside him. He’s not kicking, but he is twisting and turning as if searching for his dad to protect him from the darkness.

“Don’t worry, kiddo. We’ll go home to daddy, soon. I promise.” Dick murmurs, and the baby settles down a little at his voice.

The front door of the Manor swings open, yawning wide, and then there stands Bruce, smiling in welcome. For a brief second something in Dick’s head screams that this isn’t right, but then Bruce walks over and rests a hand on Dick’s shoulder and any sense of wrongness disappears as Bruce gently ushers him inside.

“Alfred’s set up your old room for you.” Bruce says, guiding Dick through to a reception room, tea and cakes already laid out on the coffee table.

“You didn’t have to do that, Bruce. I can stay in a hotel.” Dick says, sighing as he settles down into an extremely comfortable couch.

“Nonsense. You’re family, and family should stay here.” Bruce says, and the warmth in his voice is a balm on Dick’s soul. “I’m just sorry Jason didn’t come with you.”

“Well, you know what he’s like. Too stubborn for his own good.” Dick grins, hand once again resting on his belly.

“There’s another young man I could say the same for.” Bruce says, gently teasing, sitting down next to him on the couch.

“And you wonder where we got it from?” Dick raises an eyebrow, matching Bruce’s teasing with his own.

“No. I suppose not.” Bruce shrugs, glancing down at Dick’s belly. “Welcome home, Dick. I’m so proud of you, and Jason. And the family you’re creating.”

“Thanks, Bruce.” Dick says, some tension in his chest unwinding at that.

“Of course.” Bruce smiles, pulling him in for a long overdue hug. Dick melts into it, with total acceptance. All he wanted was a family of his own that he made himself. And now after all this time, he’s finally got it. 

It’s so easy to fall into the darkness lingering behind him. And he does. 

***

“Dick. Dick, please talk to me. Let him go!” Rachel begs as Dick’s eyes turn black as he falls completely under Trigon’s influence.

“This was not my doing. This was his. I offered your friend a path that wound down many roads, but, ultimately, he chose his own way. To embrace his darkness rather than deny its existence. This was his struggle. He tried to flee from who he is, from what he is.” Trigon says, trying to sound reasonable and innocent; but to Rachel, all she can hear is the lies he’s spouting.

“Dick.” Rachel pleads, desperately trying to get through to him.

“I've released your friend from a terrible burden.” Trigon continues, as if he’s blithely unaware how much he’s hurting Rachel. “I love him as you do, because you do.”

“And with Trigon's blessing, he's part of the family now.” Angela adds, as if that in any way helps Rachel.

“Oh, Rachel. It feels so good to be home. You'll see. They'll all see.” Dick says, voice dropping down, and there’s nothing but menace in his tone and face.

“No!” Rachel tries futilely to get Dick to snap out of it. Nothing Trigon is offering is in any way real. 

She _screams_.

***

The barrier surrounding Rachel’s mom’s house goes down, and Donna gives the order for them all to go inside. Jason stays in the middle of the pack, waiting until they’re actually inside the house before turning away to investigate on his own. He goes right; moving through the house until he sees Dick standing there, waiting. He’s smiling, his hand splayed over his belly like pregnant omegas tend to do. 

Jason’s reminded that Dick _is_ an omega. With his hard ass attitude and total competence, Jason tends to forget that. But there’s something wrong here. Dick doesn’t usually display such obvious omega mannerisms, and more than that, his eyes are black. Totally black, leeching out into his skin. It’s obvious he’s fallen under Trigon’s spell. 

***

The brush goes up and down the wall, covering it with the light green paint they’d picked. Jason finishes painting the last bit of uncovered wall, stepping back to admire his handiwork. He hopes Dick will approve of it. (Why would Dick approve a painted wall? Why would _Dick_ care? Is it his wall?)

Jason gazes around the nursery, feeling ridiculously proud. The bright golden sunlight streams in through the open windows. (This isn’t Gotham... It can’t be, it doesn’t get sun like that. Where is he?) The crib is all made up and in position; all the other furniture is in place. It’s all ready for the baby. Dick’s baby. _Jason’s_ baby. He’s having a baby with Dick... Jason still can’t believe his luck that Dick chose him to be his alpha. Strong, competent, brilliant Dick Grayson chose _Jason_ to be his alpha.

Downstairs, after grabbing a well-earned beer, Jason takes three good long drags from the bottle before he sees the note on the kitchen counter. Pinned to the note is a plane ticket for Gotham.

_Jay, I know you don’t want to see Bruce, or even make up with him. But it would mean the world to me if you came to Gotham too. Even if all you get is closure with Bruce, and to say goodbye to Alfred properly, it’ll totally be worth the visit._

_Please consider it?_

_All my love, Dick_

The ‘me’ is underlined twice, and Dick’s name is followed by a single heart. Jason stares down at the ticket, beer souring in his stomach. What kind of alpha is he that he let his very pregnant omega fly all the way across the country alone? That’s not right. Dick’s not just capable, he’s the most able and competent man Jason knows, even more than Bruce is. Jason knows that Dick might not _need_ and alpha with him, but that doesn’t mean that Jason shouldn’t be right there to support him anyway. They’re meant to be partners after all. 

Scowling down at the ticket, Jason sighs and runs a paint covered hand through his hair. He’d better go pack a bag to go after Dick. A flickering darkness catches his eye, but when he turns to get a better look, it’s gone. Shrugging, Jason goes to pack.

Jason can’t keep from growling as he grabs his bag from the carousel. He’s not pleased at being back in Gotham after all this time. Which is a complete turn of events from how he was as a teenager, never wanting to leave his city, his Gotham, always wanting to get back as soon as he could. But even now the smell in the air tastes like home, and Jason finds himself standing straighter, pulling his shoulders back and lifting his chin in clear defiance of everyone around him.

He finds himself walking along the street, watching the people. Gotham’s still as much of a hell hole as it’s ever been. The further in to the city he gets, away from the airport, the worse it gets. 

Ah, home. 

He stops a mugging, giving the guy a black eye and a broken arm, while the woman he was mugging runs off without even yelling a thank you over her shoulder, her bag clutched tight to her body as she runs off leaving Jason with a man groaning in pain. He drops the guy on the spot, deciding that maybe getting a taxi to Wayne Manor is a better idea than bus he was planning on taking out to Bristol.

He doesn’t remember flagging down a taxi, but here he is, driving through the city in the back of a yellow car, idly watching the streets go by. (Surely it should have taken longer for a disreputable looking alpha like him to get someone to stop?) Driving over the bridge, the sunlight glints over the water, almost blinding Jason for a moment. It might just be his imagination, but it looks like there’s a huge shadow under the bridge, moving around... It’s almost like it’s following him from the island to the mainland. The streets in Bristol have more greenery than the city; the houses come more infrequently, until eventually the taxi pulls into the long drive of Wayne Manor. Jason holds his breath until they stop at the door.

The Manor looks exactly the same as it did when Jason left. (Were the windows always that dark looking from the outside? Jason doesn’t think so.) Even down to the same flowers in the vase by the entrance. (It niggles in the back of Jason’s brain, that it isn’t right; Alfred would have swapped the flowers over to something more seasonal... It’s Fall. There should be orange and yellow flowers.) Jason follows the faint sound of voices to a reception room, laid out with tea and cakes ready for visitors. 

He finds Dick and Bruce there, curled up on a couch, looking cosy. For a brief second the idea that Bruce has only called them back because Dick’s finally going to give Bruce what he really wants. (Bruce wants an omega to give him kids of his own.) Something that as an alpha, Jason couldn’t give him; had never even thought about it the possibility, is in the forefront of his brain. It’s not helped by the way Dick’s curled into Bruce as if he’s Bruce’s omega, not Jason’s. A wave of fury and possessiveness consumes him. Dick is with _Jason_. That baby is Jason’s.

But then Dick sees him, smile lighting up his entire face as Dick pulls out of Bruce’s arms and stands, rushing over to Jason and kissing him, so happy that he’s there. 

“You came for me!” Dick says, in between dropping excited kisses all over Jason’s face. 

“Of course I did.” Jason huffs, pulling away slightly at the over the top affection. “Bruce.”

“Jason. I’m so glad you’ve come.” Bruce nods, looking proudly at them both. It’s odd, but it still makes Jason happy deep down where he doesn’t want to admit that Bruce has any influence over him.

“Uh huh.” Jason bites out, doing his best not to fall into any alpha posing bullshit. He knows Dick hates it, and keeping Dick happy is more important than Bruce.

“Welcome home, boys.” Bruce says, opening his arms wide in invitation before he sits down on the couch, watching them both. (It’s creepy. Bruce wouldn’t do that, would he? I mean sure he put trackers in them both... But this is creepier somehow?)

“We can be a real family now, Jay.” Dick says, eyes bright, and arms tight around Jason’s shoulders.

“We can?” Jason feels disorientated, something’s really off here. It doesn’t feel _real_. Nothing has for a while now.

“We were waiting for you.” Dick nods, staring at Jason with those weirdly bright eyes. “It wasn’t right until you got here.”

“You waited for me?” Jason blinks, all he’s ever wanted is to be recognised and appreciated, and being Dick’s alpha, the father of his baby, being cared and wanted, _being waited for_ is too much to resist. He can’t even try.

“Only you.” Dick nods, smiling at him so peacefully. “No one else would do. I had to wait for _you_.”

Jason relaxes at that. Of course Dick is still his. They’re having a baby together, for fuck’s sake. Dick’s not the type to run around on him. 

As Dick pulls Jason back into his arms for another tight hug, their baby kicking in between them, Jason falls deep into the darkness that had followed him all the way from California.

And Jason welcomes the fall.

***

“I gotta give it to you, Rach, you really know how to throw a party.” Dawn says as they start packing the cars up to get back to civilisation.

“Yeah. Do it again. Love beating Dick's ass.” Jason grins at Rachel, eyes flicking away from Dick. Not that Jason _beat_ Dick. Honestly, if they’d fought, it might be less awkward, because Jason’s sure that it was the real Dick in his dream, before Rachel woke him up. That stupidly happy dream that was everything Dick and Jason have ever wanted.

“Keep dreaming, bird boy.” Dick calls out as he walks past him towards the car.

“Nice one. Really inventive.” Jason says, falling back into the pattern of banter that the dream had set up for them.

“I'll be here all week.” Dick says, grinning over his shoulder at Jason. He heads to the front of the car, opening the door. Jason moves over, following him while Rachel talks to Donna and the others.

“Hey man...” Jason says, pausing as Dick looks over at him. “I know I said I beat your ass.”

“You really didn’t.” Dick scoffs, fussing with his bag on the front seat of the car.

“Look, my dream world got built on yours, right? So you know what I saw.” Jason says quietly, not wanting to be explicit where the others might hear him.

“Jason, you... ” Dick says, clearly searching for the words to blow Jason off. But Jason’s going to get his piece said first.

“I’m just saying. I’m not opposed to it.” Jason shrugs. “I mean not the having a kid right now part... But the rest.”

“I. Wow.” Dick blinks at him, seemingly stunned.

“Give me a chance? We seemed happy.” Jason pushes, suddenly not caring if the others hear. “I’m pretty sure that wasn’t _all_ Trigon fucking with our minds.”

“I don’t know.” Dick says, looking away. He’s embarrassed. Jason gets it. It was happy, but also the kind of cliché that Dick’s spent his whole life fighting against. 

“Hey, alright. You tell me no, I won’t bring it up again.” Jason says, looking over at the rest of the group. “But just think about it before telling me that?”

“OK. I’ll think about it.” Dick nods, gaze flicking down to Jason’s lips and back up to his eyes again. And it’s in that seconds’ gaze that Jason knows he’s got a yes out of Dick. Whether Dick knows that himself is another matter. “But no promises.”

“Awesome, thank you, bro!” Jason grins, trying not to show just how excited he is.

“OK, seriously?” Dick says, shaking his head slightly. “If you want to be my alpha? Stop calling me bro.”

“You got it, Br... Dick. Dickie?” Jason tries. Bruce had really wanted Jason to feel like Dick was his family, and Jason had tried to honour that by always calling him brother in front of Bruce. The fact it’s trickled over to calling Dick that to his face is only now a problem.

“I can live with that.” Dick says with the smallest of eye rolls. Jason will take that for the victory it is.

“Best Omega ever.” Jason says under his breath, but Dick must have heard him, because there’s a definite pink flush on his cheeks.

“You’re insatiable.” Dick whispers back, checking to see if anyone’s paying attention to them.

“No, that was you.” Jason grins, suddenly reminded of a time in a nursery that never happened. “But I can’t help it. You’re really hot.”

“Oh, _fine_. You can court me.” Dick says, blush intensifying. “But you’re explaining this to Bruce.”

“Oh man. Bruce will be easy, he’s a beta, he’ll be happy for us.” Jason grins lazily, and can’t help grinning wider when Dick’s eyes blow out watching him. “It’s _Alfred_ who’s scary.”

“And you have to tell him too.” Dick says, nodding, even as he leans into Jason’s space. “Grandpa Alpha’s going to give you the shovel talk.”

“Hey, he might be scary, but he likes me.” Jason lifts a hand to gently touch the small of Dick’s back. “He’ll go easy on me. Right?”

Dick just smiles at him, and Jason fights down the urge to swallow nervously. “Sure, Jason. Sure. Totally.”

“You’re worth it.” Jason says, with all the confidence he can muster. “So wait for me.”


End file.
